From Ashes he came
by dekuforall
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has a Quirk, it's name is hyperblaze it allows him to generate, manipulate and control fire. What will happen to our broccoli now? will the praise go to his head? who knows really? i just want to have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was five and playing in the woods one day when his quirk _erupted _out of him.

"hey Kacchan, wanna go to the woods today!" Izuku queried to Kacchan.

"yeah just let me get my stuff Deku" she said from her room.

"hey! just so you know i am going to get a Quirk even the doctor said so" Izuku said.

"then why hasn't it shown up yet Deku?!" Katsumi yelled, exasperated.

"i-i-i'm just a late bloomer" Izuku stuttered in defense.

"yeah right" Kacchan retorted, and with that Katsumi walked down the stairs all of the girls required gear in tow "let's go before it gets too late" she said as she walked past.

"yeah, today's going to be good i can just feel it" Izuku said excited.

the day was not good. It was hot and stuffy, and Izuku swore he was on fire he felt like he was on fire. and five seconds later, he looked down at his arm, only to see flames licking at the skin, present but not catching "um Kacchan?" Izuku said slowly and carefully.

"yes you nerd?" she said irritated.

"i-i think w-we should g-go" Izuku stammered out one of the flames on his arm catching on his skin finally staying there for more than a second and slowly growing bigger and hotter.

"why you god damn nerd" she said turning around the anger in her voice was so thick it was practically tangible, her brows were furrowed and her face set in a signature scowl.

"because i'm pretty sure that fire does not go well with the woods" Izuku said worriedly looking down at his arm which was now covered in flames.

"what do you mea- ... oh that" she said shocked by the sudden appearance of Izuku's Quirk. Izuku felt heat building up in his chest

"uhhh, Kacchan I think that you should move away" Izuku said cautiously, the heat in his chest begging to erupt out of him.

"y-yeah t-that does sound l-like a g-good idea" Katsumi stammered out taking a step backwards

the heat in his chest continued to soar reaching brand new heights "run" is all Izuku could squeeze out, and with that Katsumi ran she even used explosion to propel herself through the air 'I thought of that' Izuku thought to himself, this train of thought was rudely interrupted by a veritable river of fire pouring out of him. Izuku screamed in pain as the white flames tore out of his body massive plumes of fire visible from miles around, nobody could have guessed that a child did this.

Tsukauchi stared at the scene in front of him with a mix of awe, at how a five year old could do this, and horror at the exact same point. "so what's the story?" the giant of a man beside him asked

"apparently, two children Izuku and Katsumi went out into the woods to play around, you know what kids do, but while doing this Izuku's quirk suddenly manifested and burned down everythin in a 700-meter radius." Tsukauchi explained "Katsumi is lucky her quirk; explosion, allowed her to get away in time so the blast didn't hit her." Tsukauchi explained while rubbing his temples, dear god he needed a coffee. this case was starting to eat away at his brain

"well that's an interesting story" the man said, as steam started to curl around his body and from the shadows instead of the large and powerful form of Toshinori, there was the towering and enormous form of the one and only symbol of peace, the number one hero, All Might!

"well Izuku what is your quirk going to be registered as" Inko asked her son, and at that he broke into a full mutter storm

"well i could name it like endeavor's quirk, but that would be copying and i'm quite a bit different, i could call it something generic like flame or pyrokinesis, but that doesn't cover the whole scope of my powers, so i'll have to go with some thing unique, something different, something that's cool... I know!" Izuku said his voice gaining clarity and confidence as he spoke up "i'll name my quirk _hyperblaze._


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku and Inko were making their way to Izuku's uncle, to ask for advice to handle a powerful fire-quirk. After all Endeavor did have a strong fire -quirk in _hell flame_ and she was almost certain he could help. besides it had been too long since she had seen her cousin-in-law. she knocked on the door, when it opened, she was greeted by Rei.

"hello Inko" the woman greeted

"hello Rei" Inko said in return

"auntie Rei" Izuku said hopping up and down

"hello Izuku" Rei said positively lighting up at the little boys' presence

as this small interaction was happening, they had walked into the house, she investigated the living room to see the 6' 4, 118 kg giant of a man sitting in his favourite chair drinking whisky. Inko sighed it was always whisky.

"oh, hello Enji" Inko said happily as she strolled through the door

"hello Inko" came a gruff reply from the living room

"uncle Enji!" Izuku squealed as he came into the room

"Izuku! it's so good to see you" the man said with more emotion than what was usually in his voice.

"where's Shoto?" Izuku asked puzzled by the child's lack of presence in the living room, while also entirely jumping topics because children!

"in his room" Enji answered, before yelling "Toya!"

a fairly large child with spiky red hair and turquoise eyes came around the corner, the spitting image of Enji if he didn't have his mother's slight frame and temperature resistances. "yes?" Toya asked

"please take Izuku to Shoto's room" he said to the boy in a stern tone

"okay" Toya said smiling as he knelt to Izuku's level before talking directly to him, "hey Izuku wanna go to Shoto's room?" Izuku just nodded enthusiastically and like that they were out of the room.

"so, not to seem rude but, Inko why are you here?" Rei asked finally letting her puzzlement at the situation show, Enji nodded in assent

Inko hesitated before talking "well, um it's actually, um about Izuku." she said slowly, Rei and Enji just looking more confused "his quirk manifested" Inko explained

"that's great news!" Enji said with some hint of enthusiasm "what is it?" was the follow up question

"it's called _hyperblaze, _it is very similar to _hellflame _but has some additional and boosted features" she said perfectly reciting as her son had explained it to her "you know that huge incident with the forest fire?" she asked

"don't tell me-" Rei was saying in shock

"yes, that was Izuku's quirk manifesting" Inko said uncomfortably

"so, since his quirk is a fire quirk, I assume you want me to teach him how to use it" Enji said his voice tired matching his posture

"yes, that would be greatly appreciated" Inko said letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding

"consider it done from now on i will train Izuku everyday" he said with new duty injected into his voice.

"thank you so much" Inko said tears stinging her eyes. at that moment Izuku came back around the corner dragging an overwhelmed Shoto by the arm soon after three other amused looking Todoroki's came around the corner

"mum!" the small boy said excitedly "will I really be training with uncle Enji"

"yes dear" Inko said "anyway we should probably get going" she continued

"no, please stay over for dinner" Rei said, Inko was about to say something back but Rei cut her off "I insist" she said with a tone of finality

"of course, Rei" Inko said respectfully. they spent the rest of the evening laughing and chatting over the food having a great time. then Inko looked at the time "oh my gosh I lost track of time, we need to get going." she said under her breath "goodbye Rei, good bye Enji"

"goodbye Inko" the two said in unison as she and Izuku left, and then Inko remembered something else, there was school tomorrow... _'shit'_ that will be fun won't it.


	3. Chapter 3

arriving to school on Monday was fun for Izuku and no one asked about the incident because... well it was because they didn't know but to Midoriya he took it as a sign of reverence... this was not true when he got to class.

"OI IZUKU" Kacchan yelled across the classroom and people were stunned by the lack of the nickname 'Deku'

"yes Kacchan?" Izuku asked, genuinely curious

"you gonna go up and tell them" she asked in a more subdued tone

"when the teacher gets here" he stated. speak of the devil and she will arrive, at that moment the teacher walked into the class and everyone took their seats.

"good morning class" she said with very little enthusiasm

"good morning Ms. Aizawa" the class said back in unison

"now there is a very special announcement" Yua Aizawa said with a tone that did not make it sound special in the slightest "would Izuku please come to the front"

everybody looked in Izuku's direction as he got up and walked to the front of the classroom shyly. gaining his quirk and showing it to his cousins had helped with his confidence, but he was still Izuku, so he was still a little bit shy. he got to the front and Ms. Aizawa just looked at him "I-I um, I g-got my quirk two d-days ago" Izuku finally managed to stammer out

"WHAT!" everybody in the class except for himself, Katsumi and Ms. Aizawa shouted all at once

"it's probably super weak like he is!" yelled one of the nastier bullies

to no one's surprise Kacchan immediately defended her friend "Oi let him finish!" she yelled at the boy who almost instantaneously retreated from her

"my quirk is called _hyper blaze" _Izuku said before it could escalate any farther "it allows me to control, produce, and manipulate fire" he explained "control means **all **parts of the fire, that includes heat" after that particular announcement, Katsumi said this too the bully

"yeah, he even blew an entire forest to hell with it!" everybody looked at her with shock and awe, before giving Izuku a

the day went on relatively normally aside from people sitting with him and Katsumi or inquiring about his quirk, but Izuku couldn't wait for the end of the day. apparently, uncle Enji was going to take him to get his quirk analysed by professionals and there was going to be three very special guests. the afternoon was going to be fun.

eventually it got to that time of day, the bell rang, and class was dismissed. except when Izuku went outside to go home instead of his mother's car, his uncle's car was there instead. Enji stepped out of the vehicle and was immediately recognised "oh my god it's endeavour" "why's he here" and "who is he here for" all of these questions were answered when Izuku ran up to him and yelled "uncle Enji!" out to the world, people looked on with varying degrees of shock as the little boy ran up to endeavour, the number 2 hero and hugged his leg while being patted on the head.

"hello Izuku, are you ready for your quirk analysis?" the man asked in a gentle tone of voice

"yeah I can't wait to do this" Izuku said as he pumped his fist into the air while getting into the car.

as it turns out this was going to be the best day of Izuku's life up until that point, he arrived to the facility which was at U.A, then he saw the principle Nezu and went into a mutter storm, after that whole shenanigan was done he was taken to the actual facility where he was greeted by eraser head (who looked oddly like his teacher) and... "oh my god it's all might!" he yelled before listing of facts about the hero in an indecipherable mess of words that just ran into each other

"hold on young Midoriya, you don't need to panic" All Might said as he knelt to get on Izuku's level "for I am here!" he yelled, his signature catch phrase snapping Izuku out of his reverie

Izuku startled before saying "wait I think I have something here" he rummaged around in his backpack before pulling out a notebook "can I have your autograph!" Izuku said enthusiastically holding up a pair of blank pages in his book. this wasn't the first time All Might had been asked for an autograph, far from it, but the fervour in this boy's voice gave him pause

"of course, young Midoriya" he took the notebook and signed his signature across the two pages. All Might closed the book and only then did he realise what the book was called, the front read 'hero analysis for the future #1' he handed the book back to Izuku who looked at it reverently for a moment before he put back in his backpack.

"now Izuku you're going to use your quirk to its maximum capacity. if it's too much for you Mr. Aizawa will turn off your quirk" Nezu said cutting directly to the chase, when he talked about Aizawa Izuku blinked but quickly regained composure. Izuku's face contorted with concentration for a few seconds, then rather suddenly his right hand burst into flames, very soon the rest of his body was wreathed in flames, Izuku tried to create more but every time he made more his control slipped a little bit lower. suddenly the fire burst away from Izuku, the only thing saving Nezu and Aizawa from being cooked was All Might diving to get them out of the way in time, whereas Enji just stood there and took it as he was bathed in fire and boiling air. Aizawa's quirk activated to shut the fire quirk down before it could build up any more fuel, the fire disappeared and Izuku was suddenly visible again, his hands on his knees, panting, strain visible on the five year old's face and steam rising from skin.

"well that was eventful" Aizawa said in a deadpan voice that didn't show much emotion to anyone who didn't know him well

"well it's settled then" Nezu said in a far too cheery tone of voice for what just happened "Izuku will practice quirk control with Aizawa, and Enji on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday. He will do physical training with All Might on Tuesdays and he will do hand to hand combat training with Aizawa on Thursday he will take Saturdays and Sundays off" Nezu continued listing Izuku's new training regiment, and with that the session came to a close, Izuku was excited to practice with the pro's and couldn't wait until the next training session. Izuku got back into Enji's car and fell asleep, unaware of the symbol of peace looking at him with a thoughtful expression 'I wonder if he would make a good successor for One for All?' Toshinori thought to himself. only time will tell.

A/N  
this chapter was fun and i will just say this, the word count will be inconsistent, and these authors notes will only be for chapter with over a thousand words or chapters with major plot points. Hisashi's back story will be coming soon the Salamander will be i the next chapter, also i do not own anything my hero academia does not belong to me please do not sue. thats all from me  
Chao


	4. Chapter 4: some backstory

Enji was looking down on a scene from fourteen years ago, this wasn't going to end well, it never ended well. He saw the heaving forms of five people, Toshinori, Nana Shimura, Gran Torino, himself and... Hisashi. The five of them staring down a man with black curls, a viscous grin, all teeth and no smile, the man was towering, taller than Toshinori and that was an impressive feat. "Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in" All for One enunciated loudly to the five "a worthless hero, her disgusting successor, the disgraced mentor and two brats way out of their league" he continued his tone slowly changing from disjointed business man to practiced serial killer "why don't you run along and let the grownups talk?"

"You think we'll just run along and do what you tell us All for One?" Enji said loudly "we're not just some run-of-the-mill heroes, we're all in the top ten" he said trying to get his point across

"And what difference should that make for me?" All for One said genuine confusion tinged his voice

the distraction had been enough from the side All Might yelled "DETROIT SMASH!" and a massive fist collided with All for One's face.

All for one got up and brushed non-existent dust of his shoulder "ah. Misdirection a fine art, very well done Endeavor it was very well done" All for One said pride seeping into his voice as he dodged a furious kick from gran Torino "although it's not something I would correlate with heroes" he said his voice taking on a mocking tone. Then the tide of the battle suddenly changed, All for One not ten meters away from Nana lifted his hand while blueish-white energy coalesced there, "stop fighting or I nuke what's left of this city along with her!" All for One shouted at the five, they immediately stopped moving. "very good, now we all back away slowly" they did as he said then Toshinori was running in for a finishing blow "ah too bad you failed" he said the energy expanding.

Then there was someone standing in front of Nana taking a deep breath, breathing out just as the energy moved away from All for One's hand, fire erupted from Hisashi's mouth, roaring flames battling against the crackling energy. The shockwave sent Toshinori and Enji flying, but before they had their painful reunions with the ground they were caught by strong arms with thick yellow gloves. Gran Torino was flying them away from the fight.

Enji saw the moment when the flames stopped, and the massive explosion levelled the rest of the Island, he saw the tear flowing down Toshinori and Gran Torino's cheeks before numbly realising his own tears flowing down his face... the world around him faded to black... everything disappearing .

Enji sat up in bed dripping with cold sweat and panting, his wife on the other side of the bed looking at him concern shining in her eyes. "was it Hasashi again?" Enji didn't have the energy to respond with words so he just nodded. Rei pulled him into a soft embrace and despite her quirk it was so warm, he's not ashamed to admit that he cried into her shoulder until he could cry no more.

It had been fourteen years, but the dreams and memories permeated his waking hours always lurking just behind his eyes, reappearing whenever he closed his eyes, but he was number two he needed to be strong, to stay strong, for the people... for his family. Many heroes suffer from mental trauma but very few have or do dream of a two and a half century old fiend that steals quirks and may or may not still be active.

Enji just hoped that Izuku would never have to face that man in his hero career. It was a raw and desperate hope, mostly because Enji knows All Might has passed his quirk onto Izuku which makes him a target for that cousin killing, conniving, scheming bastard All for One. Izuku needed to grow quickly otherwise he would not last very long.

oh, wait that's right, the U.A entrance exam was tomorrow 'i wonder how that will go?'

hi guys I'm back after (looks at last update- laughs nervously) yeah sorry about that, lost access to technology for a while (plus my will to live) i got sick for a while also I'm lazy... see you next time, Chao


	5. Chapter 5

Four. Years. It took four years of training for All might to ask about passing on One for All to Izuku. Izuku did not take this well.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Izuku asked, and incredulous look on his face.

"I'm talking about my quirk young Izuku!" All Might said proudly puffing out his chest

"is this some sort of a practical joke, because if so... it's not funny" Izuku deadpanned, looking startlingly like Aizawa for a second.

"no, it is not young Izuku, I wish to pass my quirk onto you" All Might said again

"okay assuming for a second that you're telling the truth-"

"i may joke or mislead but I do not lie Young Izuku, my power, the power to transfer power, from one generation to the next it is passed on like a sacred torch, growing in strength, that powers' name is... One for All!" All might explained with excitement.

Out of nowhere Izuku was writing in a notebook while muttering "a stockpiling enhancer huh? not unheard of, but it always has something to do with age or sheer strength, never how many people it's passed down to, assuming what he said is correct, and that he hasn't displayed any other abilities aside from what he's talking about now, i would have to assume he was quirkless before inheriting One for All... I wonder if i could find any of the previous users in the hero registry... I'll have to look later" Izuku stopped muttering as he closed his notebook. "I just have a few questions All Might"

"shoot kid" All might said nonchalantly

"would you lose your power if i inherited the quirk?" Izuku asked interrogatively

"slowly over time my power would fade until it disappeared" Toshinori responded in a monotonous voice

"why are you offering now?" again interrogation style questioning, he had opened the notebook again and was scribbling in notes "is there going to be a major incident, so you're trying to find a successor before that happens?"

"no comment" Toshinori said robotically like what had been drilled into him after years of media attention.

"I'll take that as a yes" Izuku said scribbling down more notes "I can now give you an answer, yes i will take your power" Toshinori's face lit up "but," he said Toshinori's face was not so lit up anymore "only after you have finished with your mission" Izuku finished, Toshinori just looked thankful that he had accepted

"deal" he said in a grateful tone of voice "now it's time to continue with your training!" he finished growing louder at the end.

Enji sat quietly outside of the training hall listening to the entire conversation, sighing contentedly. He had made that goddamn recommendation from day fucking one! it only took the bastard, four. Fucking. Years! Enji sighed 'I need a drink' he thought to himself, walking away from his spot

"so, we're finally going after the bastard huh?" Gran Torino said, murder in his voice

"yes, we found a way to trace all of his illegal bank accounts back to him" detective Tsukauchi clarified

"so, what are we waiting for!?" Gran Torino said with no small amount of annoyance.

"Enji" Toshinori said simply

"why's he coming?" Gran Torino asked confused "he got pulverised last time"

"he wishes to avenge Hisashi" Tsukauchi said levelly "he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, threatened to throw his weight around" Tsukauchi continued blankly

"well let's just get this over with" Gran Torino said as Enji walked into the room, nodding in assent to the old man

"it's time for All for One to pay" Toshinori said grimly

things had not gone according to plan.

they had walked in, to find All for One waiting. the next second the building had been flattened.

Toshinori had immediately started a full on fist fight with the man, while Gran Torino and Enji occasionally took potshots at him to stop any more major damage, after ten minutes All for One decided this was sufficiently annoying and incapacitated both of them.

the fight grew brutal. Violent and wild punches being thrown by Toshinori, whereas All for One was throwing brutally efficient hits in where he could. after another five minute All for One threw a punch that would mark the crescendo of the fight.

"is that all you've got All Might!" All for one taunted

"shut up" was all, All Might could say in return

"the other two proved to be more troublesome than I originally thought" All for One continued to jive "but that doesn't mean it wasn't easy to blow them away" voice growing mocking for the last part of the sentence

"shut up you monster" All Might repeated, the same line he had been using for most of the fight

"that's starting to get old All Might!" All for One yelled again trying to get a rise out of All Might "but I must digress this fight will be over soon" he said with certainty, as a large spear-like protrusion burst from his knuckles and elbows "spear-like bones, kinetic multiplier times 4, strength multiplier times 3" All for One said demonstrating the quirks "this combination will be your down fall!" All for One hollered.

several punches were thrown by each of the two titans in that second. One of All for Ones fists collided with Toshinori's left side, the protrusion perforating the skin with ease. This was both All for Ones biggest victories, and biggest mistakes.

Toshinori glared at All for One with a dying man's rage, he flooded his right arm with power. Golden electricity crackled around his right arm, Toshinori pulled his arm back and then he swung yelling "UNITED! STATES OF! SMASH!" the arm connected with All for Ones face. The punch kicked up three tornadoes from the wind pressure alone.

blood and guts leaked out of the hole in Toshinori's side, while All for One lay on the ground his face a melted, unrecognisable mess. Eyes? destroyed. Nose? blasted into the next century. Toshinori fell to his knees, mission completed, All for One was dead.

Izuku hadn't seen Toshinori in a month, a hero called Gran Torino had instead handled his physical training, at the end of every session they sparred... Izuku got his ass driven into the dirt every time. needless to say, it was less than fun.

"you lasted longer that time, good you're improving" Gran Torino said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"sir, can I ask you about something?" Izuku questioned with trepidation in his voice

"go ahead" Gran Torino said casually, either not noticing the trepidation in the boy's voice or choosing to ignore it.

"when will Toshinori come back?" the words had pain laced through every syllable, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Gran Torino sighed; it was a painful noise. "I don't know kid" he said shaking his head slowly "I don't know"


	6. not a chapter, it's a warning

WARNING: THIS FIC ISN'T ENDING! I AM JUST REWRITING IT!

Seriously though I am going to rewrite this entire story, so don't be worried when this disappears for a while.

I am deleting everything.

I write better when there isn't something there for me to look back on that is why I'm getting rid of it.

When something is there, I make comparisons, like: 'is this really better?' 'What if it's worse?' etc. so the entire things going to be down for a while.

See you when I've gotten back to this point in the story.


	7. An Announcement

Okay I'm just gonna' say it.

This fic is canned, most of the ideas and plotlines I had will probably appear in A Man In A Woman's World with that Izuku and that Katsumi.

But do not lose hope! One day after I've finished AMWW I might return to this fic, under a different title and with some altered plot lines, and hopefully some improved writing.

But for now.

Chao


End file.
